pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Similarities (Pandora Hearts-Alice in Wonderland)
Throughout the history of Pandora Hearts, numerous similarities between it and the Alice in Wonderland Series have been made. Similarities Plot Elements *Several elements of Pandora Hearts are also based on elements from the life of Lewis Carroll. Jack seems to like children and Oscar Vessalius has an interest in photography, traits which Carroll was said to have. Ada Vessalius is obsessed with the occult, something that also fascinated Carroll, though he was still said to be a devout Christian. *At the start of the manga, Oz, driven by curiosity, followed a strange melody until he fell down a hole in the ground, to find a grave and a pocket-watch, which had been playing the music. This obviously echoed the first scene of Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. *Both Pandora Hearts and The Alice Adventures in Wonderland series take place or at least draws inspiration from the Victorian era. *Ada attends Lutwidge Academy, named after Lewis Carroll, whose real name was Charles Lutwidge Dodgson. *Two themes that appear in both the books and the manga are those of time and identity. Neither Oz nor Alice really knows who they are or what their purpose is, and in his journals, Jack wrote about how Alice would sometimes change, as if into another person (a reference to the Caterpillar scene). Some Legal Contractors such as Break cannot physically age, a nod to the March Hare's tea-party, where the Hatter is convinced that the time is eternally 6:00. *The Abyss seems like a darker, more twisted version of Wonderland. *Vincent Nightray loves to play chess, a tip of the hat to the main theme of Through The Looking Glass and What Alice Found There. *The Doors to the Abyss are based on the little door that Alice wishes to go through, which led to Wonderland (The Abyss). *The four grand Dukedoms are based on the four different suites of cards: the hearts, the spades, the clubs and the diamonds. *Break once knitted a scarf for Alice while they were in Cheshire's dimension, a reference to Humpty Dumpty, who was given a scarf for his Unbirthday. Chapter Titles *'"Retrace XXVI: Pool of Tears"' and "Retrace XXVII: Get Out Of The Pool" in which Oz realizes that by always being so self-sacrificial, he hurts his loved ones. The naming comes from how when Alice first entered Wonderland, she grew extraordinarily large and began crying, flooding the room she was in with tears and eventually creating an ocean (pool) of tears. *'"Retrace XLVII: Unbirthday" '''is a reference to the Unbirthdays celebrated by The Mad Hatter and March Hare in Alice in Wonderland. *'"Retrace LIII: Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall", '"Retrace LVII: Humpty Dumpty Had A Great Fall" '''and '"Retrace LIX: Couldn't Put Humpty Together Again" are named after the classic poem that goes along with the Humpty Dumpty character that appeared in Through The Looking Glass. "Retrace LX: Egg Shell" is also based on Humpty Dumpty and signified his death. *'"Retrace LXXIX: Falling"' could be a reference to Alice's initial fall into Wonderland down the rabbit hole, where she passes numerous pieces of floating furniture before finally landing in the hall of doors. Characters Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Miscellaneous